


Dreaming of You

by TheFanficMaster



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito has a dream about Shigure, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Akito has a strange dream.





	Dreaming of You

Akito was never one for dreaming. Usually when she dreamed, it was some sort of nightmare—short and nasty, something that left her in a bad mood when she woke up.

This morning however, as the sun slowly drifted over the horizon, the face she showed the ceiling of her room was actually peaceful as she rolled over.

* * *

There was the scent of freshly mowed grass as she made her way out into one of the yards. She often saw the kids playing back here when they were little, but the noise had waned once they grew up. Akito stood at the edge of the lawn, staring at it with distaste—something about it was too perfect. It needed some mud, or a print, something of the sort. So her next task would be to mess it up.

Which is how she found herself dragging a stick along the ground. Not the best thing to accomplish her goal, but it was what her dream came up with. She walked in circles much like she did in the sand outside her room, feet bare and covered in grass stains as the morning dew rubbed on her feet. Hatori would surely mention that she shouldn't be out here if he found her, but there was no sign of him today.

Instead, there was the little pitter patter of feet and when she glanced up...a familiar greyish dog was sitting on the balcony, large dark eyes staring at her from where she was.

“It's you,” That bastard Shigure, the dog. He lived on the outside now because he'd slept with that woman, that terrible disgusting wretch of a human who didn't deserve a name. But he still came to torment her whenever he pleased. Despite his supposed 'loyalty', he never listened to her and it infuriated her.

But...

She still found herself dragging the stick up to the balcony, sitting down beside the dog. “I hope you're learning from your punishment,” she said loftily, staring at the stick like it wasn't even there, before throwing it across the lawn. She half expected Shigure to go chasing it, but he didn't. He was strangely silent in her dream, sitting by her side like he naturally belonged there.

Slowly, she tilted and flopped over on her side, barely missing his paws as she tapped her finger against the boards. The dog was still silent, but after a moment, he leaned his head down and licked her cheek.

She didn't even hesitate, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “...Don't ever leave me,” she began in a surprisingly quiet voice. “You're not allowed to leave me. Not allowed. You hear me? No matter what. You can't leave. You promised.”

The thump of the dog's tail hitting the wood as it wagged was her only answer.

* * *

Shigure pulled away, his lips having ghosted over her cheek. He watched her roll over, her eyes still closed in the depths of her dream as the sun began to shine through the window. He knew she was likely going to still be asleep, but he had to go into town today, so he thought he would drop by before heading to do his shopping.

She was beautiful like this, peaceful and womanly and it was so easy to see her for the fragile being she was instead of the God that she claimed to be.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered, before turning and opening the door. He stayed for a moment after he closed it behind him, leaning against it with a little smile before continuing on his way.

In the room, Akito mumbled something that sounded like “damned dog,” before she was quiet again.


End file.
